What I Had Never Thought
by jkk2013
Summary: A young girl has been treated horribly, neglected and abuse not only emotional but physicly. Things seem like they'll never get better; but she takes it one day at a time. He heroe will finally come her father . He will go to the end of the earth for her


What I Had Never Thought

Well I had never put much thought into how life would begin. When you're little you believe you can be anything you want. A mermaid, come on tell me what little girl didn't want that? I sure did. You grow out of it I guess. But could there be something, maybe just maybe.

Well I believe there is. At nine years old who would have ever thought that I would still believe in magic? People think I'm a little weird but I don't really mind it. I have this one friend who is the best friend you could ever have. She always there and always loves.

But any way I'm not here to tell who my friends are. I'm here to tell you of my adventure. Okay well first of all I don't believe in all that mojo anymore. Well that was I was nine. Young and stupid; that was the stage I was in. It just popped up in my mind from a story in reading. It was weird like it was a story written by me and yet its not.

I'm sixteen and I live in New York. Now I know what you're thinking that I'm one of those little rich girls who don't have a clue. But I'm not. Well I may be rich but I'm not like that. I have a clue and I'm not the most popular girl in school, but man I do want to be. Ok. Ok that's not completely true I don't live in that big of a city. A small town is more like it.

Mom comes in yells at me for not being up, so I get up. Got ready and I was running late. Walked out the door and got on the bus. I wasn't late and I was thankful. All though I had a pop quiz in English when I got there. She does the same thing every Monday so it's not much of a pop any more. Lesley my friend was gone today but I knew she would ace the test when she came back. A bit lonely I thought without her, she was always there. But I had other friends, just not like her. She was different almost better than the rest of them.

School was slow but isn't always. I went to track right after school. I had to change my clothes, its just I had a problem with changing in front of other people; I was always afraid they were watching me. I'm not the fastest person on the team; usually I'm in the middle. Not bad, just not the best. When I was done running my heart out, I was glad I found the water fountain. I drank until I had to stop because my head began to feel so light. I had to walk home, even though it wasn't my best option. But it gave me time to think. Time to be away from home. That was what I would do when I didn't want to go home. "Walk slower" I would tell myself. "Slower". I would urge myself. I would study the cracks thinking of that saying "step on a crack break your mother's back." I laughed to myself as I stepped on the cracks.

I finally made it to the steps, knowing that I should have walked slower. I look up and I see my sister peeking through the curtain. She had tears in her eyes and snot running down in to the crack of her lips. I rushed in. I knew now that I should have walked faster. Silence filled the entry way, I looked around and I knew where I would find him. He was on our couch. Yeah I did say OURS it was ours not his. He didn't own anything in this house except his clothes and his dirty ass.

I hurried to put my book bag down, took off my sweatshirt. I had to do this very quiet trying not to wake up the bum. I looked over at him to make sure he didn't wake up. He didn't he didn't even budge. I looked back over to my sister; I put a finger up to my lip. She rushed into my arms and I squeezed her back. Her snot all over my shirt; it didn't bother me because it was already stinky from sweat. We went into my room; she watched TV while I changed my clothes. After we we're settled we layed in bed for a long time. She fell asleep on me and I was really tired but I had to stay up until my mom got home.

Phillip came in the room; I closed my eyes trying to make it look natural. I was waiting for him to leave, I was yelling at him to leave inside my mind. I must have been yelling it loud because a peep came from my mouth; I turned and groaned. I thought I heard the steps of his feet leave the room, I turned looked at him. He was there, still there. His hand reaching down his pants scratching his pride and jewels. I was disgusted; He then took his hand out. He was turning around and as was I; he came closer until his knee met my bed. I smelt the sweet smell of beer on his breath; he touched my face, along with my sisters. When he finally left I got up panicked; went to the bathroom in our room got a rag; the one that I could throw away. I wetted the yellow rag, squeezing the little strings that made the water drip. My strawberry soap filled the crest in my hand, oozing into the cracks. I rubbed it in; rinsed some of it off; scrubbed my face making sure I didn't miss a spot. I then went running on my tip toes to my sisters, I put the warm rag on her face, she flinched. I scrubbed softly trying not to wake her up. I finished; took it back threw it in the trash can. Washed my hands and cringed at the thought.

I went back to bed, laying down in the quiet, I began to think of what just happened. What had happened to my sister to make her cry; I don't know why but I had this thought that he had done something bad. I began to feel tears in the back of my eyes, until a gasp came out. My gasp wasn't finished, when I heard a noise. I began to cough, and I heard steps on the stairs, I thought it was Phillip. They became closer and closer, until they hit the squeaky nail on the door way. I turned around knowing my cover was blown. It wasn't him, it was my mom. I got up ran to her, gave her a hug crying. Pulling me back she asked "what's wrong?" I told her whispering it, having to repeat several parts of the story. She didn't believe it and if she did she didn't do anything.

I went to bed layed down by my sister who has been snoring all night. She hadn't noticed a thing. My eyelids where heavy but they stung when I closed my eyes, finally I dozed off. I woke up off and on always looking around, always looking in that spot where he stood. My sister woke me up, she looked at me and I looked at her. I layed my head back down covering it with a pillow. Not that it helped my head was hurting to bad. But I had to get up; I walked down the hall. I felt dizzy then my eyes started to black out I sat down, A terrible pain passed my forehead. I got up slowly, walked down stairs got Tylenol. The pills kept slipping through my hands, I couldn't see straight. I finally got one. I went back upstairs and went back to bed. It didn't take long for me to fall asleep.

My eyes opened, and I could feel that the pain had gone away. My mom was in the bathroom; she was getting ready. I asked were she was going. She said she was going to the store and told me to get ready. I did; finding my clothes wasn't hard they were all over my chair. I grabbed jeans and a t-shirt. I pulled my hair in a pony tail trying to ignore the little strands that didn't go back. With my teeth brushed I was ready. We walked out the door to the car the beep of it startled me. I sat down in the seat; I pulled the lever and made it sit up right. The rumble of the car was in rhythm with the music that was playing.

To be continued


End file.
